A method for detecting a lane, including a driver assistance system of a vehicle that includes a sensor system for recognizing a lane, is known from DE 10 2006 040 334 A1. The sensor system for recognizing the lane is used to detect lane markings in an area of a traffic space situated ahead of the vehicle. The lane markings are assigned nodes having at least coordinates of a first coordinate system. The coordinates of the nodes are converted into a second coordinate system. The course of lane markings and/or lanes is reconstructed based on the position of the nodes in the second coordinate system.